Monster Not Man
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: A Young Justice fanfic about/dedicated to the Newtown shooting and those 26 who died from it on 12/14/12. RIP… (Set in 2012, so about a year after the team is formed) Rated T for shooting and death. The plan, as of now, is for each member to have his/her own part.
1. Chapter 1 (Robin's point of view)

**A/N: Okay, just to get this clear, bold author's notes are me, Rose the ninja, and italics are Katie the Troll. We also sign our names at the end of our stories.**

**Now that I've cleared that up, this story is a crack fic (if I understand the term correctly) that I thougt of a few (I'd say about 6) hours ago, wrote, then typed. I don't know what gave me this idea, but I just all the sudden had a lightbulb :3 RIP, those who died in the Newtown shooting…**

**Updates 01/04/13: One, I added "Dick's POV" to the beginning of this chapter. And two, I added the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights to their respective owners.**

-Monster Not Man-

Dick's POV:

I walked through the manor door, having walked home from school. Today was Friday. It was Friday, December fourteenth, 2012, to be exact. I threw my blazer down and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of Alfred's cookies and a glass of milk to snack on while I did my homework. I picked up my backpack, grabbed my snack, and rushed up the main stairway. When I finally got to my room I set my snack on my desk, throw down my heavy bag, then sit at my desk without looking.

"Ow," I say, having sat on something.

I hear my TV come on as I stand up to find my TV remote where I was sitting.

"—Connecticut shooting killed 28 people. 20 of the fatalities were children between the ages of 5-10, one of the victims his own mother, and one of them the gunman himself, who committed suicide."

I hear the news lady say, but they had me at shooting.

"Sandy Hook is the second worst school shooting in U.S. history, the first being the 2007 Virginia Tech massacre."

She announces as I stare in horror, my jaw slack, at the screen.

The news lady continues. "The vehicle the suspect drove to Sandy Hook was registered to his mother, and three guns were found. A Glock and a Sig Sauer, pistols, which were found inside the school, and a .233-caliber rifle was found in the back of the car. Within minutes of a 911 call, the police a arrived, the call having been placed shortly after—"

"Master Dick, how often must I remind you to put your blazer in—" Alfred starts, breaking me from my trance.

"Huh?" I interrupt, looking away from the TV.

"Master Dick, you left your blazer on the floor again. What is on the news that you find so intriguing?"

"Sorry 'bout that, Alfie. In Connecticut this ma- uh, monster, shot and killed 27 people not including himself. Twenty of them were kids and one of them was his mom," I explain to Alfred, hatred for this man slowly building.

"Oh my."

"Yeah," I clench my fist, "The guy's dead, though. He committed suicide," I reply, trying to wrap my mind around the factmthat someone would kill innocent children and his own mom.

Alfred must have sensed that I wanted to be alone and walked out, silently, and closed the door behind him.

"That isn't right," I say, talking to myself, "Guns should be illegal after all the trouble they cause!"

I throw myself on my bed and look at the ceiling. It's the same bed and ceiling I've known for about five years. As I lay down I can imagine kids, some as young as five, hiding in closets and cabinets, fear written all over their face as they hear gunshots coming from the hall. Then the monster walks into one of the unlucky classrooms, shooting the teacher. Then he turns around, silently, and looks a frightened child in the eyes. Without a word, the psycho pulls the trigger, ending the innocent six year olds life. He repeats it again, a child's life in this monster's hand. Another shot is made, another innocent life takes. He goes on until 18 kids are no longer breathing. Two of the kids die later. Twenty children will never have another Christmas, another birthday; they won't get what they wanted from Santa. Twenty kids will never graduate, will never find true love, will never have kids of their own someday. Twenty kids… all because off a psycho with a gun.

I sit up, wipe away the tears I didn't know I shed, and then remember that Friday is training with BC at Mount Justice. I check the time, seeing that I'm already almost ten minutes late

"Dinah's going to kill me," I say without enthusiasm.

I get up to get dressed into my civvies, but stop and look at my TV, realizing it's still on. I grab my remote to turn it off.

"Rest in peace, those who died in the Newtown shooting," I whisper, facing the screen, before turning it off.

I turn around and sigh, looking at the ground and holing back more tears, "I couldn't save them either…" I say to myself as I get ready for training, "I'm sorry."

**-RoseTheNinja-**

**How was it? I hope it wasn't too sad. I started crying while writing this. That man was a monster if he could look a scared kid- no, baby, in the eye and shoot him/her. I wish I really was Batgirl or Robin so l could have saved them. They are kids, they shouldn't have had to see that! Pray for Newtown!**

**I was going to make it longer, then I was going to stop after he whispers, but I decided to stop here. Should I maybe do another chapter in someone else's POV or leave it here?**

**If you have anything to say, please comment or PM me :)**

**-Rose**


	2. Chapter 2 (Wally's point of view)

**A/N: I have decided to give each team member a chapter, I think... I don't know how I'll do Raquel or Zatanna, but I'll try to figure something out. And I don't know how I did this chapter, it just happened. A little part of my heart died writing parts of this that I'll leave for you to find out. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Young Justice, not Skillet, not the info of the Newtown shooting, nothing. All rights to their respective owners!**

-Monster Not Man-

Wally's POV:

I ran home, itching to finish my homework and do my chores so I could go to the Mountain for training. I open the door and step in, running to the kitchen and cleaning out half the fridge for my after-school snack, then zoom upstairs.

I throw my book bag on my bed and let out a long sigh, about to start my homework. I'm about to write the date when I realize I forgot it—except that it was a Friday.

"Twelve, fourteen, twelve," I say the date to myself after checking.

I start my trigonometry, doing one of my least favorite subjects first.

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me (just in time)_

My phone rings. The caller I.D. says "mom," so I know to pick it up right away.

"Mom?" I ask, wondering why she's calling.

_"Wally… turn on the news," _my mom suggests, sounding urgent.

"Okay, is that it?"

_"Yeah… yeah, that's it. I need to go now… I'll be home for dinner."_

"'Kay, bye Mom."

_"I love you. Bye," _she says, hanging up.

Wondering why she would want me to turn on the news, I look for my remote. I zoom around my messy room for a few seconds, looking on my desk and in my dirty-clothes pile. Nope. Nope. Nothing. I turn on the TV and change the channel to the news.

"—orrible event has happened in Newtown Connecticut today," the news reporter states.

"Horrible event…?" I ask myself.

"The suspect arrived at Sandy Hook Elementary in a car registered under his mother's name, who we found out was also killed in this terrible accident. This shooting has left 20 children between the ages of seven to nine dead and seven adults." she informs.

"Twenty kids… and seven adults…" I say to myself, eyes wide.

The news lady continues, "A Glock, Sig Sauer, and .233-caliber rifle were found, the rifle still in the car. After committing this crime, the man—"

"Monster," I interrupt.

"—committed suicide, shooting himself. The kids…"

I drown out the TV, not needing to hear anymore. This was just… it was inhuman. How could someone be so… evil? I mean I deal with villains on a regular basis, but this… I couldn't stop him. I wasn't there in time. I didn't save the innocent civvs.(1)

He used guns – pistols. Now I understand why Bats hates guns so much. They're too fast. I mean, imagine watching your parents get shot in front of you… but these are kids. It's sick to shoot adults, but to shoot kids is-it's-shooting kids is vile!

How did this happen? How could it happen!? There are superheroes, aren't there? Heck, I'm Kid Flash! I should have BEEN there! We stop evil villains regularly, but we can't stop people from murdering kids!?

I sit down in my chair and close my eyes, but the image of a man—monster shooting a nine year old scares me. The boy looked like… Dick… when I first met him. I-I can't even imagine looking into a child's eyes and pulling the trigger, even though I just did. The man walks into the school, then into a classroom, aiming the pistol at little nine-year-old Dick Grayson. He looks into his bright blue, crying, pleading eyes and—

"GAH!" I jump, not wanting to see the image, though it's too late, "Oh my God…"

Now I'm almost hyperventilating, my heartbeat having sped up and tears forming in my eyes. I-that image-my little brother—I don't know what to think.

"That… monster… evil…" are the first words that come to mind.

The image won't leave my mind now. I wish I hadn't thought it, but thanks to my superfast thinking and active imagination…(2)

Imagine your little sibling going to school like normal, only to get a call of the bad news later that day; learning that your brother was one of 20 kids murdered. I see an image of them putting little Dick into a body bag and run out of my room and into the bathroom.

"One freaking creature killed all those children," I state when I come back, "He'd be dead if he wasn't already."

I'm the lamest hero of all time. I didn't save them, and I have super speed! You can't blame Bats and Rob for their parents' death, they were only eight and nine. But I'm sixteen-almost-seventeen, and I have super-human speed, but I couldn't save them – or, I _didn't_ save them.

I look up at the TV as it shows some of the faces of the dead kids when they were alive, "Rest in peace, kids. I'd kill that monster for you if he wasn't dead," I say, turning the TV off, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…"

-RoseTheNinja-

**1) I shortened "civilians" to civvs. Idrk why xD**

**2) I can imagine Wally having an active imagination.**

**Omg, writing that part with nine-year-old Dick... GAH! I-i-i don't even know how I wrote it! It-it just started heppening! I'm sorry if it made you cry, it al-almost made me cry. Anywho, yeah, this is shorter than the previous chapter by almost 100 words I think, but I didn't want to drag it out. And sorry if the ending is bad/rushed/sucky.**

**Btw, his ringtone is the song Hero by Skillet.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Be honest, please :3 Reviews make me SO happy and give me ideas. If you like any of our stories, please tell your friends! I love y'all! Thanks for reading! :)**

**-Rose**


End file.
